voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Samon
Samon is a selectable ayakashi in the game Enchanted in the Moonlight. Background Most of Samon's past is unknown, but back when he lived in the Mononoke Village, his charms were highly effective and quite popular among the ayakashi. Unfortunately, he wasn't powerful enough to be consider a candidate for the clan head of the Zashiki Warashi. He's known Miyabi, Chikage, Shinra, Kyoga, and Yukinojo for a long time. He has been living in the human world for a good while for he has an apartment. He was sent to protect you until your powers awoken. He first met you when you were a high school student and he was hired by your parents to help take care of the shrine. For the next several years, he contiuned taking over your duty to manage your family's shrine while you went to college and worked at the library. More coming soon... What You Should Know About Him Samon - Personality.jpg Samon - Personality 2.jpg Samon - Personality 3.jpg Appearance Samon has golden brown hair and brownish gold eyes. Outfits *'Ayakashi Battle Form:' Coming soon... *'Casual Attire:' Samon generally wears priest garb: a white kimono and a pair of blue hakama. *'Modern Attire:' He wears a dark blue, quarter-sleeve shirt with thin light blue stripes and khaki pants. Personality Samon is quite caring, kind and helpful. But actually since due to the fact that he secretly has a crush on you, sometimes his personality changes into a more flirtatious kind of Samon. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story You can't decide who to make a deal with right away, so you're given a month to make up your mind. Shortly after the Ayakashi move in with you you notice that your feelings towards Samon is changing, but you keep telling yourself that you are like brother and sister. The other guys continuously try to win you over and Samon is the only one who makes you feel safe. At the same time you're constantly followed by accidents, and it turns out that you're targeted by the Tatarimokke, a group of Ayakashi that once were a part of the Zashiki Warashi clan but were exiled due to them bringing misfortune to households. When all the clan heads are in their villages you're kidnapped by the Tatarimokke right in front of Samon, while you're being held captive you overhear the Tatarimokkes talk about using you to get revenge on the Zashiki Warashi for exiling them. Just when the clan head of the Tatorimokke is attacking you the Ayakashis storm in to save you. As you embrace Samon while the other guys fight, you realize that you made the decision on who to chose a long time ago... Epilogue Samon and you are now a couple, but you don't get much alone time with five other guys in the house. On top of that they keep butting in every time you and Samon get a minute alone. You're getting frustrated but it seems like Samon is taking this pretty calmly. How long will it take before Samon is starting to crack...? Sequel You are going with Samon to the monoke village and Samon introduces you to the clan. The reaction from the clan members and elders isn't exactly positive. There's an urban legend saying that it will bring destruction if a Zashiki Warashi and a member of the household they protect get together. Then there's a fire in the village, making the clan even more hostile against you. After the fire you witness Samon getting very close with the daughter of the clan elder, Yayoi, in the courtyard, and then he tells you that he can't act as your boyfriend the rest of the time you're visiting the village... Sequel Epilogue During a date Samon is mistaken for the leader in a popular boyband, Nobu, and you're surrounded by fans and reporters. The next day there's a big broadcast showing a picture of samon and you, exposing Nobu's relationship with a normal girl... Even though the production company rejects that it's Nobu in the photo, the reporters show up at the library. What happens when Samon comes to your rescue? |-|Season 2= Love Nest for Two Coming Soon... Love Nest for Two Epilogue Coming Soon... Seeds of Doubt in Love's Garden Coming Soon... Seeds of Doubt in Love's Garden Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *His name '沙門' means "Sand Gate". Samon is also a term for a raked pattern in the sand in Zen gardens and also a Buddhist term for monk in Japanese. Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight Category:Samon Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Ayakashi